


The Chance and Fate of Romance

by Midnight29 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fate & Destiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight29
Summary: Naruto believes in chance and Sasuke believes in fate. So, what brought them together as one..This is my first and probaley only fanfic i will ever writeidk i woke up at like 2 am and decided to right a fanfic so here i am with this idea i had for no reason and had to write it
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	The Chance and Fate of Romance

Naruto believes in chance and choice, that there are endless outcomes to one choice and that everything that goes “wrong” happens because the universe picked this chance. The chance could be one in a million but you’ll never know what the other outcomes could have been, that everything that happens has no sole reason for happening. That what happens is just a mere choice of many picked out millions. Even if this makes him believe that anything can happen that if someone suffers they suffer for no reason at all but to create a sequence of events to create endless possibilities where said person is happy or they never suffered at all, that anyone can have happiness but maybe just not in this universe. Sasuke believes in fate, that everything happens for a reason, that the world is in a script. Everything is meant to happen for millions of reasons that people are brought together because they meant to be. He believes that if something is “wrong” the universe chose this to happen for a series of reasons to bring someone to their fate, what they worked to get to. Sasuke believes that he still suffers after all the pain he’s experienced because of all the bad he’s done because of that suffering. Sasuke believes that he was brought to Naruto because of all the pain he’s caused him, that he is falling love with his pools of ocean blue eyes, brighter than every body of water he’s ever seen. Sasuke’s falling love with Naruto's attitude about everything in the world. Sasuke’s falling in love with every aspect of Naruto, every smile he gives to everyone he comes across. How he can make anyone love him even himself. Even after all the pain they caused each other, all the heartache Naruto still comes back to Sasuke.


End file.
